Phase 0: Lost Moments
by Aleister Bloodrive VII
Summary: Fue su encentro y reencuentro una cruel jugada del destino o es algo mas... Pequeño fic basado en los sucesos de Phase 0 desde cierto punto de vista, CelicaxRagna total y hasta el final.


Los vibrantes colores del atardecer poco a poco se desvanecian dando paso a la calmada y algo melancolica oscuridad nocturna, la luna y estrellas no ofrecia mucha luz, es como si los dioses jugaran con los temores mas basicos de la humanidad, la oscuridad, lo desconocido, aquello que esta alli afura pero no puedes ver, esa sensacion de inquietud y suspenso invadia los corazones de todos, era muy tarde para cruzarse de brazos e ignorar lo que sucedia, lo que se avecinaba.  
Mas alla de aquel oceano que contemplaba Ragna The Bloodedge se encontraba lo que alguna vez fue Japon, ahora destruido por las propias armas que fueron el orgullo de la raza humana, toda clase de misiles y armas nucleares liberaron un infierno borrando todo a su paso, todo en vano.  
La Bestia Negra, ese enigmatico monstruo surgido de la nada que escapaba a la comprension humana, todo el arsenal nuclear del mundo solo lograron retenerla temporalmente.  
Ragna se encontraba desconcertado, no comprendia que ocurria y sus recuerdos eran confusos, este no era el mundo que el conocia, a pesar de reconocer a su maestro y la tan molesta vampiresa que llamaba "Coneja" estos no eran quienes el conocia, ¿acaso era esto el pasado?  
Un Tsunami de incognitas azotaba sus pensamientos y le impedian concentrarse, poco a poco sentia como su cordura flaqueaba y se deslizaba al sin sentido, innegablemente tenia miedo.  
-Ragna-san..?  
Dijo una voz curiosa a la vez que ls dueña de dicha voz se acerca a el por su espalda.  
-Quien..!?  
Pregunto exaltado el criminal mas buscado a la vez que volteo rapidamente solo para encontrarse cara a cara con la penetrante mirada Celica.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
Pregunto la castaña mientras se acercaba mas a el dejando solo unos escasos centimetros entre sus labios, Ragna normalmente hubiera reaccionando de forma violenta ante tal intromision de su espacio personal y se hubiera apartado lo mas rapido posible, bueno esa hubiera sido su reaccion si se hubiera tratado de Noel o Rachel, pero en esta ocasion no fue asi, como una bestia que fue domada por una doncella, Ragna se limito a observar ese par de ojos llenos de compasion y cierto toque de preocupacion. Entonces la mano de ella se poso sobre la mejilla de el y suavemente lo acaricio.  
-¡Oe! ¡Oe..! ¡Las manos fuera de la mercancia!  
Exclamo desconcertado mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Si, incluso el angel de la muerte podia sonrojarse.  
-Mmmm… Parece que no tienes temperatura, pero tu cara esta toda roja.  
-Ahora eres enfermera? ¡En cualquier caso no molestes! Solo estoy… Pensado…  
Decia Ragna tratando de sonar como el tipo duro que todos conocemos, por un momento penso que Celica pretendia algo… Romantico?  
¡No, no, no y no! Como semejante idea pudo transitar por su cabeza, este no era el momento para ese tipo de cosas, para el nunca habria momento para esos sentimentalismos, el era un hombre con una mision, desde el momento en que Terumi destruyo su vida hace tantos años el tomo una decision, vengarse.  
Pero eso habia cambiado, desde el incidente en Kagutsuchi su mision habia cambio, su objetivo era… ¿salvar el mundo? No, el no era un heroe, el solo seguia asia adelante haciendo lo que el creia correcto, para bien o para mal.  
El sentir algo por alguien… A pesar de todo, esa vampiresa que lo insultaba y molestaba incesantemente siempre a estado a su lado y el le tenia cierto afecto, por otro lado Noel habia tocado su corazon pero no de forma romantica, el la veia como su hermanita, como aquella que le fue arrebatada ese fatidico dia pero diferente, en cualquier caso Ragna no pensaba tanto las cosas.  
Sin embargo, Celica era… "Especial" por asi decirlo, apenas se conocian pero sin embargo Ragna sentia un fuerte vinculo entre ellos, estar a su lado de alguna lo hacia sentirse en paz, una calida sensacion lo invadia cuando estaba a su lado y despejaba todas sus dudas y miedos, era como si "estuviera en casa".  
-Ragna-san, ¿te preocupa la Bestia Negra?  
-Eh?  
El Rebelde de cabello plateado no estaba prestandole atencion y realmente no capto la pregunta.  
-¡Escucha! Todos sentimos miedo, se que debes sentirte como un perrito perdido en la calle bajo la lluvia buscando su hogar, ¡pero esta bien! Todo saldra bien.  
-De que hablas!? ¡Baka! ¡No tengo miedo! Solo me siento… Intranquilo… y a que se debe esa comparacion!?  
Respondio un muy mortificado Ragna al recordar como Terumi se mofaba de el llamandolo "Perrito que sabe ladrar" durante sus enfrentamientos.  
-Jejeje..! No puedo evitarlo, al verte alli mirando al vacio solo pude imaginarme un perrito buscando su hogar, no te parece tierno?  
-¡Para nada!  
Replico un ya enojado Ragna, pero su reaccion parecio solo causarle gracia a Celica.  
-Dime Ragna-san, ¿tienes algun lugar al cual llamar hogar?  
-¿Por que me haces preguntas extrañas de pronto? Es molesto sabes?  
-No me respondiste.  
-Ahh.. Pues supongo que no, solo voy de aqui para alla…  
-Eso sigue sin ser una respuesta.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, ¡siempre estoy viajando no tengo ninguna casa ni nada parecido!  
-Ragna-san… Una casa solo es un edificio, un hogar es donde se encuentra tu corazon junto con tu familia y aquello...  
-¡Basta! No soporto tus cursilerias… ¡Para mi no existe nada asi! Yo no tengo familia!  
Estando harto Ragna no pudo evitar gritarle a aquella chica que solo estaba preocupada por el y buscaba ayudarlo.  
-Perdon...  
Dijo en voz baja mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo.  
-Olvidalo, de cualquier forma esas cosas no me afectan, solo dejalo a…!  
Antes de poder terminar su oracion el Shinigami fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Celica lo aprisiono con un fuerte abrazo, por un instante penso en quitarsela pero al dirigir su mirada asi a ella pudo ver como la chica habia rompido en llanto mientras se aferraba fuertemente a el.  
-Oye..?  
-Lo siento… No lo sabia, no pense que estuvieras tan solo, yo crei que… Tener un hogar al que regresar te ayudaria a recordar...  
-En serio estoy bien, no necesito nada de esto, agradesco tu interes pero…  
-¡Mientes! ¡A pesar de lo que dices puedo ver que por dentro no paras de torturarte..!  
-Yo…  
Era cierto, Ragna sentia el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, aquel dia en que perdio a su familia aun lo atormentaba, por mas fuerte que fuese ahora no podia parar de culparse, el era un hombre con una mision pero… ¿Habia algo mas para el ademas de eso?  
El nunca habia pensado en ello, preferia no hacerlo, trato de formular una respuesta pero le fue imposible, asi que se limito a hacer una pregunta.  
-¿Por que?  
-¿Acaso se necesita una razon para ayudar a alguien? Alguien como tu… alguien… Especial…  
-¿Especial?  
-Ragna-san…  
Ella no quiso seguir hablando, solo hundio su rostro contra el pecho de Ragna quien ahora se sentia como un insencible y finalmente correspondio el abrazo.  
-Oye, lo lamento Celica, no soy bueno en esta clase de conversaciones… Pero tu eres... Tu sabes… Alguien... ¡Eres especial! Eso es lo que eres..!  
-Y eso significa..?  
-¡Significa lo que significa!  
-¡jejeje!  
-¿Oye cuanto tiempo planeas seguir asi?  
Pregunto Ragna refiriendose a como todavia seguian entrelazados en su abrazo, dicha situacion comemzaba a ponerlo nervioso al recordar los "abrazos" de Nu.  
-Esta bien...  
Celica finalmente lo libero de aquel abrazo pero no sin antes halar a Ragna por el cuello con la intencion de darle un beso en la frente pero haciendo honor a su titulo de rebelde se resistio a esto de la unica forma que pudo, quejadose.  
-Se puede saber qu…!

Puede que ocurriera de forma accidental pero ese inocente beso dirigido a su frente termino aterrizando en los labios de Ragna, uniendolos en un inesperado beso.  
Aunque sorprendida y muy abochornada al ser este su primer beso, Celica no lo rechazo sino que al contrario lo acepto y difrusto, realmemte esto es lo que ella queria, a diferencia de Ragna ella ya habia sacado sus coclusiones desde el primer momento en que se encontraron, seria banal llamarlo amor a primera vista pero era la realidad, ella lo amaba, no sabia como o porque pero con solo mirarlo ella se sentia llena de esperanza y felicidad.  
Y Ragna? Pues ese beso lo saco de onda totalmente, no queria pelear o resistirse, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que de por si era mas que obvio, estaba enamorado de Celica.  
Todos estos pensamientos atravesaron sus mentes durante los escasos segundos que sus labios se mantuvieron conectados, pero los nervios comenzaron a hacerse presentes y finalmente ambos se separon por temor de incomodar a el otro.  
Un silencio incomodo lleno el ambiente, Celica miraba asi el suelo apenada y muy sonrojada, por su parte el rostro de Ragna tambien estaba un poco rojo y desviaba su mirada asi a la derecha.  
-Creo que… Es tarde, deberiamos tu sabes…  
Al oir estas palabras Celica rapidamente lo mal interpreto y su rostro se encendio en un ardiente color rojo.  
-"Tu sabes..?" no, no, no! Hay que ir mas despacio, mi hermana se enojaria si hacemos "tu sabes que" y ademas…  
-De que demonios hablas!? Me refiero a regresar al hotel porque ya es tarde!  
-oh...  
De esta forma ambos regresaron juntos al hotel, Celica tomada del brazo de Ragna y este esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad, una sonrisa que no habia podido utilizar en mucho tiempo.

-Ragna… Nunca hubiera podido predecir este resultado… Tu no perteneces a este tiempo pero tu intervencion es necesaria, pero entrar en contacto de tal manera con ella…  
Murmuraba para si misma Rachel mientras observaba desde lejos a Ragna y celica.  
-Lo siento mucho, este primer contacto entre ambos solo les causara dolor cuando uno innevitablemente deba partir… Ragna, pase lo que pase nunca te rindas...  
Dijo Rachel en tono melancolico sabiendo como el destino y la casualidad los separaria.

-Muchos años despues-

En una pequeña iglesia en medio del bosque, Celica ahora una monja hacia sus labores diarias como cualquier otro dia pero algo la inquietaba asi que corrio a su habitacion y de entre sus pertenencias saco un pequeño baul.  
Ella lo abrio y revelo varios objetos que habia guardado a lo largo de sus aventuras con su hermana y los otros "seis heroes".  
-Oh… Ragna-san… Me pregunto… Si no te hubieras ido… Por que..? Por que tuviste que hacerlo..? Por que tu..? Lo diste todo por el mundo… Te extraño… Me haces tanta falta..!  
Dicia Celica entre sollozos mientras sacaba la chaqueta roja que Ragna le habia encomendado aquel dia, aun hoy la guardaba con cariño recordando como quien fue su primer amor se sacrifico para salvar el mundo.  
Abrazando fuertemente esa chaqueta Celica lloraba inconsolable, pero una voz familiar resono en la iglesia llamandola por su nombre, ella seco sus lagrimas y se apresuro a salir.  
-Mutsuyoshi-san!?  
Exclamo asustada al ver a su felino cuñado gravemente herido asi que se apresuro a usar su magia curativa en el.  
-Gracias… Jeje… Siempre olvidas que mi nombre es Jubei…  
-No te fuerces Mut… Jubei-san! Me tomara un poco sanar tus heridas, como…?  
-No preocupes tu cabezita con pequeñeses, simplemente fui descuidado y me lastime jeje!  
-Jubei-san…  
-Veras vine a pedirte un favor, es algo que no puedo hacer y la verdad eres la unica persona en la que puedo confiar.  
-¿la unica? Si puedo ayudar con gusto ayudare.  
-Bien, ¡Oigan chicos vengan aqui!  
Grito el Beastkin llamando a alguien y en respuesta tres niños entraron a la habitacion donde Celica y Jubei se encontraban, dos chicos y una chica, los tres de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.  
-Ah..?  
-Quisiera pedirte que cuidases de estos chicos, ellos solo se tienen a si mismos en este mundo.  
-P… Por supuesto!  
Respondio Celica sin pensarlo dos veces, no habia forma en que ella pudiera dejar abandonados a tres pequeños huerfanos.  
-Gracias Celica, sabia que podia contar contigo, ellos son… Importantes…  
-¿Y como se llaman los pequeños?  
Pregunto Celica en tono amistoso tratando de romper el hielo con los chicos quienes se mantenian en silencio.  
-La pequeña es Saya, el de alli es Jin y este de aqui es el mayor su nombre es Ragna…  
Decia Jubei pero al escuchar ese nombre Celica dejo de curar a Jubei y corrio en direccion a los tres huerfanos agachandose para estar a su altura y abrazarlos.  
-Ragna…

¿Una cruel jugada del destino?  
¿O el comienzo de la rebelion contra el destino? 


End file.
